gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Snow
Jon Snow is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Kit Harington and débuts in the first episode of the first season. Jon is the bastard son of the late Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and is a ranger in the Night's Watch. The identity of his mother is the source of much speculation. Eddard once told King Robert Baratheon that Jon's mother is a serving girl named Wylla, but refused to elaborate any further. Jon himself has no knowledge of his mother. Jon's presence at Winterfell was a source of friction between Eddard and his wife, Catelyn. Jon got on well with his half-siblings, particularly Robb and Arya. Now serving on the Wall, Jon has found a place of acceptance where the circumstances of his birth are of little importance. Jon has a pet direwolf named Ghost. He wields the sword Longclaw, a gift from Jeor Mormont. 'Season 1' Jon accompanies his father, Robb, Bran and Theon Greyjoy to the beheading of a deserter from the Night's Watch. On their way back to Winterfell, they find a dead direwolf and six newborn pups. Jon adopts the runt of the litter, an albino, as his own, naming him Ghost. Treated coldly by his stepmother, Jon decides to accept his uncle Benjen's offer to join the Night's Watch."Winter is Coming" Before he departs, he says goodbye to Bran, who has been injured in a fall. He gives Arya a sword named Needle that he had made especially for her, advising her to "Stick them with the pointy end." At their parting, Eddard vows to tell Jon the truth about his mother the next time they meet. Jon is travelling with Benjen and Tyrion Lannister, who has expressed a desire to see the Wall before he dies."The Kingsroad" and Pypar meet Sam.]] At Castle Black, Jon's expectations of the Night's Watch are confounded. Instead of a brotherhood of noble warriors sworn to defend the realm from wildlings and White Walkers, he realises the Watch is a dumping ground for criminals and wastrels. He earns the enmity of Ser Alliser Thorne, the Master-at-Arms in charge of training new recruits. He humiliates his fellow recruits with his superior fighting skills, learned from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms over the course of many years. Benjen stands with Jon on his first watch and tells him that he is going ranging North of the Wall. Jon is keen to accompany him but Benjen insists that he complete his traing. Tyrion helps Jon see that he is no better than the recruits but has been afforded more advantages than them. Jon offers to train some of his new brothers and Pypar and Grenn accept."Lord Snow" He also befriends Samwell Tarly when he arrives at Castle Black and helps to protect him from the cruelty of Thorne. Thorne angrily tells Jon that going easy on Sam won't help him, and will risk getting him killed during the next winter."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" After completing his training, Jon is inducted into the Night's Watch and swears his oath. He is assigned to the stewards rather than the rangers, apparently due to his ongoing feud with Ser Alliser Thorne. Sam points out that Lord Commander Jeor Mormont has asked for Jon as his personal steward, and may be grooming him for command. Jon is concerned when his Uncle Benjen's horse returns to the Wall riderless. Later, Ghost finds the corpses of two rangers assigned to Benjen, Othor and Ser Jafer Flowers."You Win or You Die" Learning of Eddard's imprisonment in King's Landing, Thorne taunts Jon about being a traitor's bastard, causing Jon to draw a knife. He is restricted to quarters. Later, Othor's corpse becomes a wight and attacks Commander Mormont. Jon saves Mormont's life by burning the wight, earning a pardon for his earlier misdemeanour."The Pointy End" Mormont also gives Jon his Valyrian steel sword, Longclaw. Jon ponders abandoning the Watch to join Robb's army when it marches against the Lannisters, but Maester Aemon tells him that he chose to stay with the Watch when he was similarly tested, when Robert Baratheon's rebels slew his nephew the Mad King and his son and grandchildren."Baelor" News of Eddard's execution reaches Castle Black. Jon immediately leaves, meaning to join Robb and seek vengeance for his father's death, but Samwell, Pypar and Grenn intercept him and convince him to stay. Mormont tells Jon their war against the White Walkers is more important than the game of thrones in King's Landing. He tells Jon that the Watch is marching beyond the Wall in force, to find Benjen and learn the truth about the threat. Jon accompanies the troops as they set out."Fire and Blood" Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jon is 14 years old when the story begins and feels alienated from his family because of his bastard status. The enmity of Catelyn prevents him from feeling welcome. A visit by his uncle Benjen makes Jon realize that his future may lie outside Winterfell's walls. Image gallery Jaime & Jon.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Jaime Lannister in the first season. Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Robb Stark watching Bran Stark practice archey in the first season. Kingsroad3.jpg|Jon says goodbye to Robb as he leaves to take the black. Game-of-Thrones-Lord-Jon-Snow-review.jpg|Jon training under Ser Alliser Thorne. Heart Tree.png|Jon calling to Ghost at the Heart Tree North of the Wall. Jon Snow.jpg|Promotional image of Jon in the Season 1. See also * Jon Snow at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Snow, Jon Snow, Jon Snow, Jon Snow, Jon Snow, Jon Snow, Jon